Usuário:Summoner-Tk
Sobre Mim Imagem:Mon_avatar1.jpeg *Nome: Cintia Terumi *Idade: 22 (09/05/86) *Sampa, Brazil ---- Personagens Summoner-Tk * Classe Osamodas''' * Server Shika * Level Atual 143 * Alinhamento Brakmarian BRAK FTW! :D * Build Int/Wand Osa * Profissãos : Lv. 8x Alchemist : Lv. 10 Shieldsmith * Casa Próxima à Zaap do Castelo de Amakna * Tk By Tk Bom, A Tk foi minha primeira char que eu levei a sério e que eu não fiz tanta cagada. Eu geralmente faço merd* nas lutas xD ando errado e uso as spells erradas, mas as vezes eu consigo ser a heroina e salvar o time, tah...muitas vezes eu mais mato eles q salvo lol. Adoro desenhar e vocês podem ver meus desenhos na minha Galerias do DeviantArt: tesumii.deviantart.com *Sou uma Orgulhosa membro da Guilda Notorious *Sou uma Orgulhosa Brakmarian level 21 *Sou uma Orgulhosa futura esposa do Nalik-Br...Meu super confuso panda que não decide sua build XDDDDD Bubbles-Blue * Class Eniripsa' * 'Server' Shika * 'Currently Level' 122 * 'Alignment' Brakmarian YEAH! BRAK FTW! :D * 'Build' Int/heal Eni...Sim ela tb eh Noob * 'Profissãos''' Bem...ela é preguiçosa e lerda e não uppa profissão XD Diary: Resume Bom, eu comecei a jogar dofus No dia 23 de Março de 2007, para ser mais exata XD Foi o único jogo on-line que eu jouguei, meu primeiro MMORPG XD Conheci através de uma amigo do IRC, e fui pro Rushu, fiz uma osa (pra variar) Noob, eu botei vit, wis, cha, agi lol, era uma osa vit XD ashuahsuah *morre* Eu chamava Pompokorin lá, ou pelos amigos da Guild de Pompocat, Bom, aih Conheci e fui por livre e espontanea pressão pro Shika (ty Ouji e Kuroro) Onde estou até hoje. O Shika é o melhor server pra mim, eu amo todos que estão lá, todos os que me ajudaram, ainda lembro os do começo de carreira lol, Nex, esse xelor me ajudo pra kct XD Romulo meu eni favorito, e claroo o Ric que me fazia rir mto, e me faz mta falta XD Bom, tem pessoas que até hoje me ajudam, Né Jack-Shovel, Jack tava lembrando o dia que nos conhecemos, na maldita scara dung, que ele teve q me logar poq a TAPADA aki naum via os malditos buracos lol Mas foi rox. O Wan, a.k.a Samuky-San que sempre me ajuda neh, shaushuas fala sério como eu do trabalho! Tem os Amigos que sempre apoiam, o Lord, Estrub kkk e Wardeath (alan) kct como era comédia os TeamSpeak com eles sahsuahuasu A Vox Sexeh do War :D! O Branco companheiro de chat, axu q nós falamos mais q todo mundo do Shika! Nalik, Meu marido bobinho, ciumento, indeciso e que me deixo com trauma de Mopy King XD E é claro, os gringos neh, afinal estamos no server inglês! XD Tenho mto que agradecer ao Skrewbawl^^, Sempre me ajudando, o Tation, o Tahoo XD, Azrelia, Jimmy, Evil, Amiral, Calix minha lider, Spooky, Shinjou, Incy, Jay, Testing, e outros mais! *Maridos: Ouji-Atem, Shad-Swordax, Kronusfire, Pwnstar, Shibumi, e agora o Nalik-Br XD *Guilds: Brazillian Army, Made in Brazil, Lunatic, (Guild do Reefer XD), Game-Over, Notorious (qdo era o Xentra), Deception Academy (como Lider), Deception, Extreme e finalmente voltei pra Notorious (com nova Lider:Calix). Álbum de Fotos thumb|left Uma lot Do Perc^^ Go Go Jobs XD thumb|left Kwismas Island *¬* Lista Fazer/Quero Donates are Welcome XDDD *jk* ;-; *Moo Dung about *Toror Dung about *Dregg Dung about *Marry with Nalik-Br *Level my Jeweller/Magus to 100 *Up to 154 ;-; my Osa *Up to 130 my Eni --x-- *Turquoise Dofus *Crimson Dofus *Vulbis Dofus *Ocre Dofus *Minotot Set *Soft Oak Set *Moowolf Set x2 lol *Ceremonial Set *The Xyothine *Noomoon 80pp XD *Plum and Orchied Dragonturkey *Otomai Big House with 6 chests Summoner-Tk Stuff *Wand Heroff Fire Maged (Melhor do server até agora) *Zoth Disciple Hat *Nettlez *Xenature *Boots...er...no comment before I get my SO boots xD *Elya Wood Ring *Shika's Bracellet (weaaaak) xD *Emerald Dofus :D +99 vit *Cawwot Dofus +42 Wis XDD Bubbles-Blue Stuff *Booguey Wand/Creizy Stuff Wand *Himune *Cape Houte *Feudala Belt *Koolish Boots *Conney Ring *Feudala Wedding Ring *Cawwot 41 Wis XD Summoner-Tk TEAM ---- *Summoner-Tk (The Weak Noob Osa) Level143 *Bubbles-Blue (Enislave XD) Level122 *Ultramarxista-Br (Str/Str Iop) Level124 *Feitan (Str/Crit Cra) Level78 --x-- *Shibumi (Agi Sac) Level105 º *Cochise (Int Cra) Level119 º ºPS. Shi and Cochise are my ex-husb chars ^^ He give a break and I play for he somethimes XD Summoner-Tk Professions *Alchemist 100 *Farmer 100 *Baker 100 *Miner 100''' *Lumberjack 8x *Jeweller 7x *Jewellmagus 8x *Handyman xx *Tailor xx *ShieldSmith xx ---- Contato Para falar comigo, pedir ajuda, perguntar sobre Dofus, Pedir comissões de desenho (de graça) XD Só deixar um recado na página de discussão Okay? *Orkut: Só adiciono as pessoas do dofus no Orkut da minha char: Procure por Summoner-Tk *MSN: Isso são outros 500 XDDD --- Peço também a gentileza de se ver os desenhos do DeviantArt, Favor não Usar sem permissão, Aliás, alguns deles ou melhor sua grande maioria são desenhos de REQUEST, ou seja são desenhos de chars específicos com seus respectivos sets atuais! Se quiserem um, é só pedir, mas NÃO USE O QUE NÃO LHE PERTENCE!XD Obrigada!-- Summoner-Tk 16h40min de 3 de Janeiro de 2009 (UTC)